halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:SHORELESS/★ ๑۩۞۩๑ ☼ Lanzamiento del Halo GN... ☼ ๑۩۞۩๑ ★
Okey ya nisiqiquiera se editar dios estoy ciego mucho blanco de fondo coloquen un tema negro RACISTAS EN FIN LUEGO DE MI ATAKE DE PANICO Les vengo a presentar como motivo de vuelta de forma temporal (si ya se que paso mucho tiempo) sobre el lanzamiento de “Halo Custom Edition Version DPZ 2.0 Generation New” pero como es muy largo el nombre llamemosle, Halo GN, bueno quieren info o alguna cosa de esas no sean peresozos y vayan aqui Asme.............. CLIK; M.A.L.P.E.N.S.A.D.O AUN ASI SI LA PAVA NO TE DIO TE DOY COPY PAST EN ESTE BLOG Muchachos y chicas jugadores de Halo, luego de barios meses de programación, diseños por doquier y desbelo a punto de Red Bulles xD pude crear una versión de Halo totalmente diferente a todas las que se han creado hasta el momento, es una especie de Halo Reach pero para las PCs, se llama “Halo Custom Edition Version DPZ 2.0 Generation New” es muy largo el nombre asi que llamemosle, Halo GN, hecha por mi porsupuesto, Daniel P Z en colaborazion con mis mas grandes colegas (SHORELESS, KZSTEVEN, ENTRE OTROS) ¿Este Halo que carajo tiene de diferente a los demas? Facil, por estas insignificantes 10 razones…; 1.- Es manejado a travez de una cuenta. Asi que tendras que registrarte y crearte una cuenta en su página oficial para poder jugarlo. Unos diran , pucha que monce, la misma nota de Gun Bound, o Gunz, pues no se equiboken… no es asi,.. ahora les explico, cuando uno se registra, a demas de crear una cuenta, en donde genialmente registrará todas tus muertes, matadas, capturas de bandera y demas, tambien obtienes una clave unica que se descargara y posteriormente se instalara en la PC donde se acaba de instalar el Halo GN, haciendo asi tu cuenta practicamente imposible de hackear, ya que el sistema te mantendra conectado a la cuenta verificando tus jugadas, que solamente podras mantenerla on line, si juegas desde esa PC, para de esa forma asegurar tu veracidad en la cuenta y no podras logearte con la misma cuenta en otra PC al mismo tiempo, ni con el mismo IP. 2.- Es más rapido, pero… porque? Los archivos antiguos que posee como base el Halo Custom Edition normal, que son los DLLS, las imagenes, las texturas, y sonidos, se an comprimido al maximo luego de varias conversiones, para poder de esa forma reducir notablemente el gasto de banda de ancha al jugar con personas de otros paises, y sentiras como si estubieras jugandolo en LAN. 3.- Se agregaron nuevos mapas Luego de una exaustiva recopilación y despues de milesimas pruevas en diferentes computadoras con numerosas tarjetas de video, y diferentes velocidades, se han seleccionado 20 nuevos mapas, que hacen de la experiencia de jugar Halo mas espectacular de lo que ya es. 4.- Posee Utilidades Navegando por mucho tiempo en la red por varias páginas adictas al Halo se han encontrado curiosas utilidades que han sido creadas para mejorar la jugabilidad del halo, como por ejemplo el Devmode para configurar la camara del Halo, y vernos en segunda o tercera persona, o el player name hack que sirve para poner tener un nombre con simbolos extras los cuales el halo normal no acepta o el map manager para administrar los mapas que tienes, agregarle o eliminar los que deseas… y muchas más que me cansaria contarles…, hasta yo mismo he programado una para poner convertir las capturas del halo en un formato compatible con windows para poder vizualizarlas comodamente. 5.- Puedes crear tu propio Servidor Dedicado Ademas de poder entrar y crear servidores antiguos de todas las versiones halo custom edition lo podras aser super rapido y super seguro, ya que biene parchado y optimizado al maximo para asegurar un servidor limpio, rapido y facil de conectarse… obviamente agregado a la lista oficial de servidores de Bungie (los lobos que crearon el halo). 6.- Trae Game Guard (Tipo el de Gun Bound) – Anti Cheat Ha sido bombardeado con todos los hacks que an sido creados hasta el momento, y ninguno a podido saltar el poderoso programa anti hack que viene integrado en este Halo, me complace en anunciar que es la version más segura que se a podido crear, asi que adios a los tontos hackers que entran a los servidores solo a joder!!! 7.- Reunes DPZ Points Son puntos adicionales que se le agregan a tu cuenta por; obtener el primer lugar en las partidas jugadas, tambien por jugar el mayor tiempo posible en un plazo de 24 horas, o por colaborar con el staff del Halo GN, dandote lugar a beneficios extras com por ejemplo; la creacion de un servidor oficial de Halo GN, privado, que lo podras manejar desde tu propio ordenador, y estara prendido las 24 horas del día exlusivamente para ti y los que tu quieras!!!, tambien la posibilidad de crear un clan oficial que peleara con otros clanes y podran ganar grandioso premios dentro del halo…entre otras cosas mas… 8.- Sujeto a Actualizaciones de por vida (o hasta que me muera) Con el simple hecho de instalarlo, el programa de instalación te brindara un asistente virtual el cual te abisara si hay actualizaciones pendientes y el nivel de ellas para que puedas descargarlas o encargarle que las aga por ti, cada vez que prendas tu PC, ya que este asistente se adapta perfectamente con el windows, y con el siemple hecho de entrar a tu PC, podras estar asegurado de que tu halo esta con la ultima version existente, parchadito, seguro, y como siempre, super estable. 9.- Es multi lenguaje!!!! Esta traducido en totalidad en mas de 7 idiomas, asegurando asi poder llegar aser la version de halo mas jugada en toda la red, por el gran numero de idiomas en que se encuentra… 10.- Ranking Mundial!!!! Y por si no fuera poco, al jugar en este halo, todas tus kills!!!, muertes, capturas de pantalla, y todo!!! se guardan automaticamente en una base de datos, que en la web oficial se presentaran y estaras publicado en un ranking mundial como el mejor jugador de Halo!!!… Por el momento mis estimados amigos no lo lanzare hasta la fecha de mi cumpleaños, osea hasta el 22 de noviembre del 2011, pero para no ser tan malo y no dejarlos con la verga mas parada de lo que ya esta por todo lo que han leido, aca les dejo un vistado del umilde launcher…. IMAGENES AQUI http://halogn.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/cargandohalogn.jpg http://halogn.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Halodpz20.png Y PARA LO QUE DESEN COLABORAR SOLO COMENTEN Actualizado SI DESEAN AYUDAR LES TENGO LA PRIMER MISION Ok, tu mision n° 1 , es buscar todas las imagenes de esta lista de mapas,, una pequeña descripcion, y si hay videos en you tube desmostrativos tambien los mandas... asi,, crearas una carpeta en tu escritorio q se llame "Mapas posibles para Halo GN", dentro de ella aras sub carpetas con los nombres de los mapas que estan en esa lista, en cada una de ellas meteras todas las imagenes q encuentras, tambien un texto con los links de los videos demostrativos de you tube , si los hay claro, y luego cuando termines, la carpeta "Mpas posibles para Halo GN" la comprimes en winrar y me la mandas por correo, si sobrepasa los 20 megas q es lo q permite el hotmail, lo subes a algun sservicio de alojamiento web como mediafire o megaupload, y me mandas el link, con gusto te dare la opcion d eque comentes en la pagina de colaboradores eso si no olvides colocar "Estoy aqui gracias a''' SHORELESS'''" LA LISTA DE MAPAS ES LA SGT, Archivo:Mapas_posibles_para_Halo_GN.gif PUEDEN BUSCAR EN HALOMAPS.ORG LES RECOMIENDO MUY BUENAS IMAGENES COMOE esta mas o menos se vera el juego http://hce.halomaps.org/images/users/lg/F0CAF98A-F652-4178-9D7D063B428D9AE7.JPG http://hce.halomaps.org/images/users/lg/DC58F2B7-4F38-483C-B4ECA55FE0446F20.JPG http://hce.halomaps.org/images/users/lg/609AFC02-33C2-4F90-835717A473805B62.JPG http://hce.halomaps.org/images/users/lg/5D0054A7-CD7E-4F8F-8E3BE3537D647ED1.JPG http://hce.halomaps.org/images/users/lg/C37DB61C-D177-457C-9F6B6D818C60F0EA.JPG un saludo Categoría:Entradas